A Dragon's life
by DevilBoxers
Summary: COMPLETE[ONESHOT]Hatori does a brief very brief summary since he met Tohru. Beingining sounds slightly Angst, but it isnt.HatoriXxTohru,AyameXxMine, ShigureXxAkito, KurenoXxArisa,KyoXxHana a slight spoiler for those that don't know the truth about Akito


A/n: I know you're probably thinking, "why does she have another fic out when she hasn't even finished her other two?!!" well it's a little something called writers block and when your muse starts working over time without any sugar, trust me, not a good thing!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of Fruits Basket, though Kyo comes over and cooks sometimes…other times Shigure comes over and makes a mess –sigh-

* * *

Have you even felt like you didn't belong? Like you were some outcast? I have. You constantly feel the need to disappear and go somewhere else, but when I met her things changed. She changed everyone's world in the family. She was the first to accept all of us, even with our curse. Most of the family had accepted her, but me, I was a different story. To me she was just an outsider at first, but everything changes even if you don't want it to. Like they say, change is inevitable.

She didn't even know me really then, but she still accepted me. She knew I could erase her memories in the blink of an eye for the Sohma family, but she still liked me; still accepted me. My cold and business like façade never even fazed her. Everything that happened she took it in stride with a smile and wise words. When Yuki saw Akito at their school she was there. When Kyo was in his true form she was scared, but that didn't stop her from going to him. When Momiji hadn't grown up yet and was still hurting from loosing his mother, she was there for him. She had helped bridge the gap between Yuki and Ayame. She had helped all of us in her own way without trying to. She was like a mother to most of the zodiac.

She gave and gave, but didn't expect anything in return. She wanted everyone's happiness and didn't care if she had happiness or not. Of course the zodiac tried to give to her, but she didn't want it. She put everyone before herself. She had never been impulsive, she never told anyone her feelings; she didn't want anyone to fuss over her, especially me. When she was injured or sick I would come over and care for her illness or injuries. She at first would refuse saying she was just fine. After telling her many times that others cared what happened to her, she was more allowing. Of course this didn't stop her from refusing things still.

I don't think she expected any of the zodiacs to fall in love with her; least of all someone who was practically ten years older than she was. No it wasn't Shigure, he may hint at things, but he doesn't mean them. Kureno had found happiness with her friend, Arisa. Ayame had Mine. Then you're thinking who does that leave now. Well you might think Akito, but is Akito practically ten years older than her? Nom Akito isn't. For those that don't know yet, Akito is actually a female and is in love with Shigure. So who does that leave now? No, Kureno, or Shigure or Ayame, or even Akito, so who could it be? Your probably thinking surely not the cold and business like doctor with the name of Hatori.

Oh, but it is Hatori; it is me. I fell hard. She cared about me even though I would refuse it. It had been amazing the day she started to melt my heat of ice. I had found myself smiling and laughing more often. My cold icy heart that I had built after Kana left was melted by a mere girl of seventeen. But this girl had taught me that I could love again, even with my curse. She would come see me with the pitiful excuse of she got lost trying to find Momiji, at the time I believed it. When it became more and more frequent, I knew there was something else. So with each visit or encounter she melted my heart of ice and I feel even more in love with her.

Finally after containing it for so long we confessed our love for each other. I know it sounds kind of cheesy, but it's true. Of course we couldn't be together because she was still in school and I still had my curse. Though with the curse and her still in school still didn't stop us from seeing each other and having a quick kiss here and there. I was happy, no one knew about any of this. Shigure had his suspicions but he kept his mouth shut for once.

One day she came to see me and she tripped, I naturally went to cushion her fall. The only difference this time was… I didn't transform. We were both surprised, so we tested it to see if it was a fluke, it wasn't. We had finally shared our first real hug and were officially together. The rest of the zodiac learned they lost their curse as well. They soon learned of me and Tohru. Tohru graduated that year along with the others. To everyone's surprise Saki Hanajima and Kyo got married that year as well. They secretly had a relationship for a few years.

Tohru and I had been together for two years when she came to me. I had at first thought she wanted to split and leave me, but I was wrong, dead wrong. She had told me she was pregnant with twins. I had noticed she had gained a lot of weight, but didn't pay attention to that. Needless to say I was speechless yet very happy. These children wouldn't have a curse like me or the others.

A week later I proposed to her. Not because I didn't want these children out of wed-lock. I proposed to her because I loved her. I had told her why I was proposing she was happy and accepted without any hesitation. We decided that would get married two weeks later, because the children were due soon, and we didn't want to have a wedding after they were born. Our wedding came and so did everyone and I mean _everyone_. The children came a month later and Tohru and I were happy.

We are still happy. It has been seven wonderful years and we have three wonderful children. Two boys, ages seven and four and a girl age seven. I'm writing this now because I want you all to know something. If I was able to find happiness then so can you. Hatori Sohma.

* * *

A/n: I know it's a short one shot, but hey, its good, or at least I think it is. Review and let me know what you think! Ja ne! 


End file.
